villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Noroko
Noroko is one of the six playable characters from the indie fighting game The Black Heart. She is the cursed spirit of a Japanese woman that lives inside a doll. She is voiced by As Tsunami and portrayed by Marcela Akemi Toyama. Biography Cry From The Soul Noroko was once a noble woman in ancient Japan that was beloved for her beauty. It was thanks to her beauty that Noroko suffered the worst of fates. She was taken by an unknown sect to be subject of an old fertility ritual, that consists in sacrificing a woman whose beauty is beyond human perceptions, and spreading her blood over an old Japanese doll. While she was at his home, an unknown masked man arrived and started stabbing her with a ceremonial knife, spreading his blood over the doll. The ritual was completed, and Noroko's angry soul got attached to the object, serving it's purpose of fertility while her spirit remained dormant. It stated as an object for hundred of years, until events in The Other World started interrupting her slumber. When Janos, Prince of the Other World murdered his father and ripped his heart, its powers where so humongous that it affected the spirit world as well. Noroko's spirit was still a simple object until the night when Janos reign of terror started. That night, the doll finally awakens... Awakening Noroko was a simple doll at the possession of an antique collector before she awakened. The Collector knew legends about an spirit dormant in the doll, as if something was sleeping inside, waiting and watching, but he was incredulous since he had the doll for many years with nothing happening. He was in his computer trying to buy more objects until he starts to hear noises in his room. Freaked out, the collector watches his room around to find something, and watches an strange, shadowy figure of a woman standing in the corner. More than fear, he fell fascination for finally confirming that the old stories were true, and tries to establish conversation with the spirit, however, she only talked Japanese. Amazed, the collector invites her to come to the light, so he can see her better. However, the angry spirit of Noroko kills him in a gruesome way, completely sucking his soul and leaving his white, deformed corpse in the floor. Noroko returns to the doll, and goes to were the power that awakened her was: The Other World. Absolution After defeating the other contestants that wanted the heart, Noroko faces the keeper and guardian of that tremendous power: An ancient being known as Final. Final gets fascinated of how a simple human soul could got that level of power, saying that he never saw something like that before. Not wanting to surrender, Final agrees with disdain to engage in a fight with her. After he loses to her, Final asks what a being with the power of death itself would want the heart for, and starts looking on Noroko's unconscious, showing him her horrible fate. Noroko wanted the heart to pass to the afterlife, as his resentment and anger didn't let her purge her soul. Feeling pity for her, Final decides to give her a prize for defeating him, and gives her an small portion of the heart's power. After years of torment and mental torture, Noroko recovers her face, and finally gets the chance to rest in peace. Personality Noroko is a murderous being that will destroy anything in front of her. Her anger and resentment turned her in a complete monster with apparently no trail of humanity behind. She likes to trick her enemies and make them feel fear and pain, the last things she suffered in the last moments of her life. However, these are all traits given to her by the curse, inside of her she never actually wanted to become a monster, and only wants to end this torment at any mean, though this is impossible for her alone. Powers and Abilities Noroko is perhaps one of the most powerful characters in-game. Her moveset relies on ghostly moves to possess and control the opponent, making them crumble in fear to her knees. Most of her powers include: *'Possession': Noroko can possess her victims and objects. *'Telekinesis': Noroko can move objects and throw her opponents with nonphysical means. *'Intangibility': Noroko is noncorporeal and can make her body intangible at will. *'Levitation': Noroko can levitate. This allows her to use many diving moves by climbing on the ceiling and ambush her opponents. *'Death Touch': Also called Onryou in-game. Her most fearsome skill, Noroko can suck the souls out of her victims by simply touching them, leaving nothing but a white, deformed corpse behind *'Ghost Projectiles': Using the souls of her previous victims, Noroko can fire a powerful projectile that pierces through everything. *'Cursed Blood': Noroko can materialize blood out of his sleeve. This blood curses and damages the opponent. *'Powerful scream': One of Noroko's attacks includes her covering her face and crying. If her opponent touches her, she lets out a powerful scream that will send them flying. *'Flight': Noroko can seemingly fly, as one of her win poses includes her floating above her enemies, emitting a throat rattle. *'Shapeshifting': Noroko can seemingly shapeshift to an unknown degree; despite her face being mostly feature-less, she sometimes appears with a mouth, and even eyes sometimes. She is also capable of making hands and arms appear where her feet should be, and even make an arm attack her opponent in one of her attacks. On of her win poses includes lengthening her neck, and another including her turning into a shadow. *'4th wall awareness': Noroko is aware of the existence of the 4th wall, as one of her win poses includes her changing into a shadow before her hand strikes the screen, leaving blood coming from the fingertips. Gallery norokoandcollector.png norokodoll.png norokokilled.png norokoritual.png Trivia *Noroko is a weird mixture of several Japanese yokai, such as rokurokubi, noppera-bō, and the vengeful Japanese spirit Onryō, that is popular in cinema and used in films such as The Grudge. **On top of seemingly being an Onryō, Noroko shares some similarities towards Sadako Yamamura and Kayako Saeki, both of whom are some of the most popular Onryō in fiction; her general appearance is similar to Sadako's, while one of her win poses includes her floating above her defeated opponent making a rattling sound not unlike Kayako's famous death rattle; another victory pose includes Noroko turning into a shadow, once again not unlike Kayako. *According to an interview with Andrés Borghi, the creator of the game, her name comes from the Japanese word Noroi (呪い) that means "Curse". Therefore, her names was supposed to mean cursed. *The live-action scenes taken from Noroko's finisher moves were acted by an actual Japanese friend of Andrés, Marcela Toyama. Though he states that her nationality was unnecessary as her face would not be seen anyway. *Along with Peketo, Noroko is one of the most popular characters in The Black Heart and is very used on internet Mugens. Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Possessed Objects Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Damned Souls Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Paranormal Category:Undead Category:Possessor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Youkai Category:Bogeymen Category:Enigmatic Category:Redeemed Category:Successful